In developing hybrid agricultural plants, such as corn, it is desirable to have plants with strong stalks so as to withstand adverse weather conditions. In the past, the research and development of hybrid plants has included a stalk strength test wherein the stalks were manually pushed with a person's hand or forearm as the person walked past the plants. This method of testing requires a separate crew to push the stalks prior to harvesting. Such hand pushing is strenuous, time consuming and costly.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved method and means for testing stalk strength.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means of testing stalk strength which can be done simultaneously with the harvesting of the crop.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a method and means for testing stalk strength which is simple and economical.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.